Magical Mandalorians
by revamped20
Summary: A terrible tragedy leads to changes that have far reaching effect. Are these changes good or bad? And how will they affect certain people?


Magical Mandalorians

Harry Potter/Star Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

Summary: A terrible tragedy leads to changes that have far reaching effect. Are these changes good or bad? And how will they affect certain people?

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking over the radio or through some kind of device.

"(Hi)" someone is speaking in another language.

Episode: 1 - A new family

Weasley's Home  
Earth

(Harry age: 5)  
(Ginny age: 4)

1985

"Harry Ginny it's almost lunch time!" Molly shouted from the open window.

"Yes ma'am/mum." Harry and Ginny said respectively. The two came running towards the house when to plumes of black smoke appeared by the gate.

"Get the Potter brat we will make him pay for causing our master trouble!" Shouted a masked figure.

Two figures caught up to the children and grabbed them. "What do we do with the girl?" one of them asked.

"We will find something." the other said in a dark tone.

"Leave the children alone!" Molly shouted as she came running towards the children. Spells started flying towards her as she ran towards the two figures. She shot spells back causing a few people to become stunned and a few others to flee.

"What are you two fools waiting for get them out of here!" Shouted a figure.

The two figures started to pull the children away; this caused the children started to screaming and hitting their captors. As the wrestled the air around the four started to whip up until a loud pop was heard.

"No!" Molly and the figure screamed. The figure decided that it was best to leave before anyone came. Molly just stared at the location where the four had been. Time seemed to slow down as for Molly who did nothing but stare at the ground until someone brought her somewhat back to reality.

"Molly are you ok?" Lily asked with concern.

When Moly saw Lily she started to cry. "I am so sorry Lily; Harry and Ginny disappeared when I was supposed to protect them." Molly said hysterically.

"What happened to Harry and Ginny?" James asked with concern.

"They disappeared into thin air with two Death Eaters." Molly said still very upset.

"What is one less Potter and Weasley brat?" Severus said in a non-caring tone.

"It was you who told them where to find Harry?" Molly asked angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Severus said nonchalantly.

"He told them where to find my son?" James asked angrily.

"Sev please tell me this isn't true?" Lily asked hopefully.

"You should be with me and not Potter. He is nothing more than a bully. Harry would have been no-" Severus started to say before a loud slap was heard.

"How could you? We are friends?" Lily asked with disgust.

"You-Know-Who promised me that he would allow me to save you once James and the children were dead." Severus said in worried tone.

Lily along with everyone else was disgusted with what he had said. "Severus Snape you are dead to me. You broke a promise to me that we made when we were kids. For that I turn my back on Dumbledore's spy." Lily said in a serious tone.

"Lily, do you know what you have done?" Dumbledore asked in a frightened tone.

"I don't care he is broke a promise and he gets what is coming to him." Lily said in a cold tone. She then walked over to Molly and led her into the house.

=== BREAK ===

Unknown Location

'That bounty was to easy.' a man thought to himself. Then man walked back towards his ship when he heard a loud popping sound. 'I really shouldn't investigate but something is telling me I should.' the man thought to himself. The man sighed and went to investigate. What he saw caused his blood to boil. "Hey leave the kid alone!" the man shouted angrily.

"Shut up you stupid muggle." the figure said angrily.

Harry was able to break free of the figures grip and kick it in the leg and stomp on its foot. Harry ran to the man and hide behind him. "So now what are you going to do?" the man asked.

"I going to kill you then I am going to kill the kid." the figure said angrily.

"I don't think you will." the man said as pulled out his blaster and shot the figure in the leg. "So what do you want to do with it boy?" the man asked in a stern tone.

"What do you mean?" asked a surprised Harry.

"You have a few choices. The first being you can let it go and possible let it hurt other people. The next is tying him up and letting the local wild life. But the one I like best is putting it out of our misery." the man explained calmly.

Harry thought about it for a second then said, "I choose the last choice."

"Very well now you must pull the trigger." the man said flatly. He hand a blaster to Harry and motioned for him to take it.

"What?" asked as shocked Harry.

"It is the decision you made, you must follow through with it." the man said calmly.

Harry took the blaster and pointed at the figure. "You don't have it in you kid your too much a weak -" the figure was about to say as Harry shot him. Harry dropped the blaster and ran to a trash can threw up.

"The first kill is never the easiest kid." the man said as he took the blaster back. The man looked at the kid a saw something. "Would you like to learn to be stronger so no one could ever do that to you again?" the man asked Harry.

Harry was hesitant for a few seconds then said, "Yes."

"Good I believe you will make a fine Mandalorian." the man said with confidence.

"Thank you sir." Harry said kindly.

"The name is Kyril Von kid you don't have to call me sir anymore." Kyril said flatly.

"What should I call you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Kyril, Von, or Dad." Kyril explained calmly.

"Why would I call you dad when I already have one?" Harry asked in a surprised tone.

"Because from this day forward; you are my son and a member of Clan Von." Kyril explained.

"Von Clan?" asked a surprised Harry.

"Yes the Von Clan is a proud member of the Mandalorian people." Kyril said with pride.

Harry thought about it then said, "I will go with you; but I need to find someone first."

"Who?" Kyril asked in a little surprised.

"I had a friend who is a girl." Harry said in a determined tone.

"What does she look like?" Kyril asked a little curious.

"Light red hair and bright brown eyes." Harry said describing Ginny.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Ginny would it?" Kyril asked questioningly.

"You've seen her?" Harry asked hopefully.

"She is with a fellow Mandalorian Clan on the planet Kalee." Kyril explained calmly.

"Well let's go." Harry said anxious tone.

"Fallow me to my ship." Kyril said calmly. Kyril then lead Harry into the ship and told him to wait in a room.

For Harry the ride was weird and a bit disconcerting and when it was over Kyril motioned for Harry to fallow him. As they walked out of the ship saw something that changes his life forever, he saw many strange people, plants, animals, and objects. He saw a girl throwing punches and kicks. Harry looked at Kyril and asked, "Where is Ginny?"

Kyril lead Harry to the girl who was learning how to fight from her mother. "Lora may I speak with you and your daughter?" Kyril asked calmly.

"Of course Kyril." Lora said flatly.

When the girl turned around Harry knew that it was Ginny. "Harry what are you doing here?" Ginny asked in a surprised tone.

"I was rescued from Death Eaters by Kyril who decided to adopt me. What are you doing here?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I was rescued by my father a year ago." Ginny said calmly.

"A year ago that means." Harry said trying to comprehend what was going on.

"That me and you are about the same age. And that I have been away from my biological mom and dad for a year." Ginny said flatly.

"Don't you miss them?" Harry asked in a shocked tone.

"Of course I do, but Harry this is my life now and I would not trade it for anything." Ginny said with confidence.

Harry thought for a few seconds then asked, "You said you could make me strong Dad?"

"I did." Kyril said flatly.

"Then I am ready to learn." Harry said with determination. Kyril saw determination and a fire in Harry's eyes at that moment.

"Why do you want to be strong?" Kyril asked curiously.

Harry looked at Ginny then said, "To protect her."

"Harry I can protect myself." Ginny said with a little anger.

"I am not protecting you because you're a girl. I am protecting you because your parents and your family were like a second family to me when I need it." Harry said with determination.

"Then you have already taken your first steps to becoming Mandalorian." Kyril said with a smile. "I will now preform the Gai bal manda." Kyril said as he looked at Harry. "Kyr'tayl gai sa'ad Harry, it is done my son." Kyril said with pride in his voice.

(Harry & Ginny age: 5 (A/N: Ginny appeared a year before Harry did. If you are wondering how, think of accidental magic with and add bit of Harry's odd luck.))

=== BREAK ===

Eight Years Later  
(Harry age: 13)  
(Ginny age: 12)

"Harry wake up!" a woman shouted.

Harry's eyes flew wide open and he rushed down to the dining area. "Hey mom." Harry said as he gave the woman a quick hug.

"You ready for your Verd'goten?" the woman asked with a hidden smile.

"Of course I am." Harry said with confidence.

"Do well and bring this family honor my son." the woman said sternly.

"Yes mom." Harry said respectfully. Harry walked to location his father had told him the night before. When he arrived he saw his father standing and waiting for him.

"It is time for me to reveal what you must do for your Verd'goten." Kyril said solemnly. He pulled out a pad and showed it to Harry. "You are to track and kill this bounty and bring its head to Jal'rromosh. He will tell us when you arrive." Kyril said flatly.

On the pad showed a bounty for a Female Rodin by the name of Susk. Harry read the list of her crimes and he knew that this Rodin had no honor and must be brought to Justice. "I will return in two days father." Harry said in flat tone.

"Two days?" Kyril asked curiously.

"Her head will be at Jal'rromosh feet in two days." Harry said flatly.

"You better deliver son." Kyril said flatly.

"I will father." Harry said with confidence. Harry then walked off to face destiny.

=== BREAK ===

Jal'rromosh's home

Kyril stood waiting for his son to enter the home. "He will be alright Teela." Kyril said calmly.

"We trained him to be a Mandalorian." Teela said in calmly.

They would not have to wait long as the door opened and Harry entered the house. "I left a child, I return and adult!" Harry shouted as he lifted an bag over his head. Harry limped towards Jal'rromosh and dropped the bag. "As I promised ner vod." Harry said before limping towards his parents. "As I said father two days." Harry said as fell forwards.

"(How is he)?" Jal'rromosh asked calmly.

"Tired and in need of a good meal." Kyril said with a hidden smirk.

"Food." Harry mumbled as slept. This cause Jal'rromosh and his parents to smirk.

"(Allow him to sleep here; when he wakes we will celebrate)." Jal'rromosh said with a smile.

Harry woke two days later to see his parents, clan members, friends, and others smiling and celebrating. "You started celebrating without me?" Harry asked with a bit of anger.

"Yup." Ginny said in a nonchalant tone.

Harry shook his head and smiled and said, "I should expected nothing less."

"Well you're awake so the party can truly begin!" Ginny shouted happily.

"K'oyacyi!" Many people cheered happily.

The celebration went on for hours until Kyril and Teela decide to take Harry home. When they got home Harry asked, "Is everything alright dad?" Harry asked a little worried.

"Should it not?" Kyril asked curiously. Harry shook his head no. "Good then I believe without any further delays it is time for your armor." Kyril said with a hidden smile. He motioned to a set of armor.

"I do not know what to say." Harry said in shock.

"Say you will wear it with honor." Kyril said sternly.

"I will father." Harry said with an air of certainty.

"Good and remember to fallow the Resol'nare wherever you go." Kyril said sternly.

"I will father." Harry said with determination.

"Good now go get some sleep." Kyril ordered.

"Good night father." Harry said as he walked away.

=== BREAK ===

(Harry & Ginny age: 16)

Three years later

Two Mandalorians stood in a pit with their blasters pointing at the creatures.

"_Harry you always know the best places to take me for my birthday_." Ginny said happily.

"_Only the toughest and most dangerous for you Ginny_." Harry said cheerfully. When all the creatures were lying dead the Harry and Ginny looked at the man who dared to fight them. "_Why are you surprised that your little pets didn't stand a chance against us_?" Harry said with a hidden smirk.

The man cowered in a corner wondering what the two Mandalorians where going to do with him. "Can we wrap this up we other bounties catch and place to be." Ginny said in a board tone.

This caught the man's attention. "(Who sent you I will pay double.)" The man said trying to bribe the two Mandalorians.

"_Did you here that he thinks he can bribe us once we have a contract_." Harry said with fake surprise.

Ginny shook her and pointed something at the man. She activated a device that froze the man in a substance. "_Let's get this delivered_." Ginny said in an exhausted tone. They called for pick-up which would take them to their employer.

When a ship landed and the ramp descended a figure walked towards them and asked, "How was the hunting my friends?"

"We caught a big one." Harry said removing his helmet. They then loaded the frozen man onto a trolley and into the shuttle. The shuttle lifted off and headed to its destination.

=== BREAK ===

"Where coming up to Nar Shaddaa!" The figure shouted from the cockpit.

"_Thank you vod_." Harry said as he prepared.

"Harry, why do you always call her vod? You clearly know her name?" Ginny asked a little curiously.

Harry looked towards the female pilot then whispered, "_My clan is thinking about making Mel a clan member and I want her to get used to it_."

Ginny sighed and put her helmet then said, "_Well stop it Mel is probably use to it already_." They then loaded the man onto a trolley and waited for the ramp to lower. When the ramp lowered they made their way to the delivery location.

When they reached the location a guard stopped them. "Did you bring what you have promised Mova the Hutt?" The guard asked in a flat tone.

"_We wouldn't be here if didn't_." Harry said harshly.

"Very well go inside." The guard said letting them through.

The two moved the trolley into a large open area with a Hutt sitting in the center. "(My friend you return earlier than you said)." Mova said with surprise.

"_Are you upset by that Mova; I thought you would enjoy your fun with your prisoner_." Harry said planting the frozen man on the ground facing Mova. "_Would you like me to unfreeze him or do that yourself_?" Harry asked calmly.

"(I will enjoy his screams later. As for your pay it is being transferred now)." Mova said as she motioned for a person to pay the two Mandalorians.

Harry looked at Ginny who showed him they had been paid a little extra. "_Thank you very much Mova_." Harry as he started to move the trolley away when he remembered something. "_I almost forgot my clans presents for your birthday_." Harry said as he removed two boxes and placed them on the ground. He then opened them to reveal two eggs.

"(Are those what I think they are)?" Mova asked hopefully.

"_If you are thinking that they are pair of Rancor eggs, then you are correct in your thoughts_." Harry said with a hidden smirk.

Mova was stunned not only would she have a Rancor but she will have two. "(Your clan always gives me the best presents)." Mova said happily.

"_I hope this pleases you Mova_." Harry said knowing had just made a strong ally.

"(It certainly does my young friend)." Mova said happily. She motioned for the eggs to be taken away and cared for. Mova looked sadly at Harry and said, "(I am sorry to hear about your father my young friend.)"

"_Thank you Mova, I was heading home to deal with things when I got your bounty_." Harry said in a strong tone. Mova looked a little upset but Harry put her mind at ease by saying, "_My father would have been angry if I had not added the Hutt who has helped him, our family, and our clan out in a time of need_."

"(Take this I want you to activate it once you get home so I can talk to your mother and I can pay my respects to your father.)" Mova requested in a caring tone. She handed a holo device to a guard who took it to Harry.

"_I will Mova and thank you_." Harry said respectfully before leaving.

Harry and Ginny left with trolley and head back to their ship. When they reached the ship Mel asked, "So I guess Mova liked our early delivery?"

"She paid us extra for bringing it in early." Ginny said with a smile.

"Harry message came through a little while ago, it said it was clan business." Mel said with a bit of curiosity.

"Thank you." Harry said as he went to read the message. Not a few minutes later did he return with a smile.

"Somebody looks happy." Mel said with a smile.

"The message was one of acceptance." Harry said with a smile.

"What were you accepted to?" Mel asked curiously.

"It not my acceptance it's yours sister." Harry said handing the message to Mel.

Mel quickly read over the message and started to tear up. "I - I - I am a part of your clan?" Mel asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Not just a part of my clan, but you are my sister. It was our father's death bed request that you be made a member of our family." Harry said happily as he pulled Mel into a quick hug.

"What took so long; we got word of your - I mean our father passing away a few days ago?" Mel asked with a little anger.

"I don't know, but my best guess was that they had to wait until mother took over as head of our family." Harry said shrugging.

"Not that this isn't a great thing but we should probably leave Nar Shaddaa as soon as possible." Ginny said in a board tone.

Harry had to agree so he headed to the cockpit and set the destination for home. Little did they know things were about to change.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this story and please read and review. To find the translation for the words in Mandalorian use Wookiepedia and search Mando'a.


End file.
